


The Battle of the Wills

by PunishedVarmint



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Deepthroating, F/F, Face-Fucking, Furry, Futanari, Mind Control, Other, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Hellebron the Blood Queen has long lived beneath the shadow of Morathi, First of the Hag Queens, but a fortunate discovery with the Cauldrons of Blood will finally tip the scales in her favor. Commissioned by anonymous.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

On any other day, standing beneath the long shadow of the dark citadel Ghrond was enough to make Hellebron’s skin crawl, partly in disgust but more in all-consuming rage. This was the domain of Morathi, her chief rival in nearly all things, for the Hag Sorceress of Ghrond seemed to make it her mission in life to humiliate her in every creative way she could find. Hellebron detested her, and this tower only served as a physical reminder of that inferiority Morathi delighted in lording over her, one that she could see all the way from her own city of Har Ganeth. And while a good portion of that simmering rage still stirred within her – for it could never totally be extinguished – Hellebron instead wore a sinister grin as she ascended the steps to Morathi’s throne room.

The audience chambers were nearly bare, for the mother of Malekith rarely entertained visitors, but Hellebron was no common dark elf to be denied. The guards stepped aside as she entered with her retinue, a pair of loyal witch elves that she had brought along only to give her visit more legitimacy. As the three of them strode across the chamber, their heels clicking loudly on the mirrored marble floor, there on an elegant spike-studded throne sat Morathi herself, flanked on either side by attending witches of her own. The Hag Queen watched, her eyes cold and her smug smirk even colder, as Hellebron approached.

Morathi didn’t allow men in her presence, much less her entire city, and so it was only dark elven women in the room. Each of them was scantily clad, as was the nature of witch elf attire, free from the armor and clothing that would only hinder their naturally gifted bodies. They were all lithe and slender, their deadly forms packed with muscle, save for Morathi. The Hag Sorceress possessed an ethereal beauty all her own, enviously coveted by all others, with voluptuous curves, toned stomach, and a thick ass that her long flowing skirt could barely contain. All of this sharply contrasted with the savage horned headdress that she wore at all times as if to symbolize the duality of her nature: beautiful yet deadly.

She was truly a sight to behold, but Hellebron didn’t bow. That was for lesser Druchii. Hellebron paled in comparison to Morathi in nearly every way, not just in the raw power they wielded but physically as well. While Morathi’s pale breasts were plump and full, Hellebron’s were smaller and less impressive. The swell of her hips were also flatter, and while they were enough to put most other dark elves to shame, again she couldn’t hope to compare to Morathi’s womanly form. While outclassed in every way, Hellebron would never give Morathi the satisfaction of validating the status quo or feeding the queen’s ego. Instead, she nodded curtly at the seated sorceress and said nothing, but only because she didn’t need to.

Instead, it was Morathi who said the first word, too eager to hear her own voice echoing among her halls as she denigrated the Blood Queen of Har Ganeth. “Hellebron, my sweet, it has been too long. You’ve kept me waiting. I should think that after spending so much time in your hovel that you’d leap at any opportunity to be among true power here in my halls. You are welcome, of course, to bask for as long as you’d like.”

“You are too kind,” snarled Hellebron with her lip curled. She knew pity when she saw it. “No doubt you have many schemes that require your attention every hour of the day, so I am… pleased that you saw fit to make time for this audience.”

Morathi’s eyes lit up at the faintest hint of praise, small though it was. It was enough to breathe new life into the dark elf queen, and she leaned forward on her throne eagerly. “Dearest Hellebron, poor little Hellebron, you know my doors are always open to Khaine’s High Priestess. You are always welcome, and what’s mine is yours.”

Honeyed words, the same as always. Morathi enjoyed playing the role of the generous host, but always her actions spoke differently. The Hag Queen only took and hoarded away, and never freely gave anything without a massive price to match. This lesson Hellebron knew most of all, and the knowledge that this time would be different brought that smile back to her face. “You are too kind,” said the Blood Queen as she stepped closer to the throne. “Truly the Hag Queens are blessed to have you as our first, above all others.”

Morathi didn’t bother holding back her laugh, a shrill and piercing melody that rang among the ebony pillars of her chamber. “I’m surprised at you, Hellebron. You are usually so resistant to speaking the truth, but I know you didn’t come all this way just to tell me what we both already know.”

“No, I didn’t.” Hellebron stopped at the foot of Morathi’s throne, close enough for the two witches to see eye-to-eye. Morathi of course thought nothing of it – far too comfortable in her immense power advantage over Hellebron – and reclined back in her seat at complete ease. Only when that devious grin returned to the lesser hag’s lips did she sit up. “I’ve made a fascinating discovery. One that I wished to share with you and you alone.”

Before either Morathi or her underling attendants could move, Hellebron reached outward with widespread arms and recited an incantation in an ancient tongue. Whereas all previous words spoken had reverberated throughout the empty halls, these came out eerily flat and seemed to fly straight into Morathi’s ears like poisonous wasps. The language buzzed in her mind, filling her head with a deafening tone. After only a few seconds, where once deceit and malice filled Morathi’s sharp gaze, her eyes were now soft and unfocused.

The Hag Queen’s servants looked back and forward between their queen and each other, unsure of what to do. It was inconceivable to them that the second-rate Hellebron could have done something to affect Morathi, yet an order to strike the visitor for her impertinence never came. Instead, Morathi stood up from her throne and waved an idle hand at them. “Leave us. We must speak alone.”

If her elves were uncertain before, they were now more confused than ever. Yet to disobey a direct order from Morathi was to court death, and so with a deep bow they took their leave of the chamber.

“You as well,” said Hellebron to her own attendants. “Wait for me at the bottom of the tower. I will be along to collect you shortly. But not too shortly,” she said with a curt laugh.

When finally they were alone, Hellebron gazed upon the body of Morathi, who was still staring straight ahead. Of course she knew the spell would work, but to see it in action like this was nigh unbelievable. It had not been Morathi herself who dismissed those servants but rather Hellebron speaking through her, and now the ruler of Ghrond awaited her next order from her new master.

It only took another long second of glancing over her rival’s frozen, half-nude body before Hellebron leapt forward and claimed those soft lips with her own. Immediately her hands flew across Morathi’s body, possessively groping and squeezing every inch that wasn’t covered by her scant attire. She was soft yet delightfully firm, just as Hellebron had suspected after years of longing for a body as perfect as this. Yet she had to settle for second best, denied that which was rightfully hers by the very sorceress who now stood frozen like a puppet as she was molested.

Hellebron pulled away and chuckled into her ear. “Not so clever now, are you? So many centuries of plotting, scheming, only to end up as mindless plaything to the one person you despise most of all.” She reached down and callously cupped Morathi’s crotch with her hand, pressing her probing fingers into the material covering her slit. “You’ve spent so long lording your body’s secrets over me. If I can’t have one of my own then I’ll just have to enjoy yours.”

She practically ripped the armored bra off Morathi’s chest, freeing those large breasts that had drawn the hungry gaze of many dark elves. They were perfect in every way with pert, dusky nipples and a firm perkiness that held up even without the top’s support. Hellebron immediately set to mauling them with her hands, mashing them together and squeezing the fleshy orbs greedily. Morathi herself may have been as old as civilization itself, but her magically-enhanced body was in the prime of her life: ripe, plump, and fertile. It was almost like tasting forbidden fruit to Hellebron, who had spent so long denied such bodily rejuvenation.

“Oh, how I have waited for this moment,” whispered Hellebron with a feral grin. “On your knees, slave.”

Morathi, if her true self even still existed behind those glassy eyes, said nothing in response and simply did as she was told. The spell had succeeded in not only making the sorceress docile but compliant as well, and so she knelt before Hellebron as if it were nothing. Only once her nemesis was down at eye level with her crotch did Hellebron peel back the tattered skirt she had been wearing to reveal a large codpiece, one far larger than typically worn by any of her witch sisters.

The elf began to unbuckle it with a cruel laugh. “I’ve got a surprise for you, my little pet. As I’m sure you know, I’ve been conducting my own experiments with the blood cauldrons in desperate attempts to engineer the arts you have withheld. And in my findings, I’ve discovered many dark enchantments, ones which twist and burn the flesh into monstrosities,” said Hellebron with a sneer as she thought back to painful memories. “But there’s one particular by-product that I’ve found absolutely fascinating. So much so that I’ve decided to share my discovery with you.”

As soon as the codpiece fell away, a monstrous cock flopped out and slapped Morathi across the face. The Hag Sorceress didn’t even flitch as the massive pillar of flesh stuck momentarily to her soft lips before falling away. Hellebron reached down, firmly grasped the base, and smacked the underside of her dick against Morathi’s cheek a few more times for good measure, which prompted absolutely no reaction. Which was just fine with Hellebron, who took her sweet time rubbing her new tool over every inch of the silent queen’s face.

“Do you like it?” asked Hellebron mockingly as she treated one of the most powerful mages in the world as a common whore. “There will be plenty of time for you two to become very well acquainted.”

She had waited long enough, and so Hellebron saw no point in further denying herself. She angled the tip of her cock downward until it pressed firmly against Morathi’s delectable lips. With a firm push and a mental command, Hellebron bid her new cocksleeve to open wide and allow herself entry. And so, with a single hand tangled in the Hag Queen’s black hair, the big-dicked crone fed inch after inch into her mouth. She didn’t even bother wasting time with shallow thrusts, so eager she was to claim Morathi’s throat at once, and thus she jammed it straight down the sorceress’s gullet until a set of heavy, cum-laden balls slapped against her chin.

Even in her mind-controlled state, Morathi couldn’t help but gurgle and choke around the thick cock reaming her throat. Her eyes were eerily blank even through the brutal despoiling, and Hellebron delighted in finally humiliating the sanctimonious elf after being on the receiving end of her abuse for so long. If only Morathi were in the right state of mind to witness it firsthand, but that would have to come later, Hellebron assured herself. After spending nearly a full minute inside her rival’s throat, the High Priestess slowly extracted her cock until it popped free from the sorceress’s lips and splattered her foul throat slime all over the pristine stone floor.

With a firm grip on Morathi’s horned headdress, Hellebron tilted the hag’s head back so as to lay the entire length of her dripping wet cock across her face. The 12-inch monster easily reached all the way from her chin well past the hairline, and every bit of it throbbed with desire. “Yes, you do like it, don’t you?” taunted Hellebron, who of course delighted in Morathi’s completely blank stare and emotionless reaction to her own spit making a mess of her face. “I knew you would. Now be a good girl and service it. Earn your place in my new order.”

On command, Morathi leaned forward and ran the flat end of her tongue all the way from root to tip of the witch’s cock. She did a dutiful job of licking it clean of her own juices, swabbing every wet inch with her lips and tongue. Only once Hellebron’s dick was fully clean did Morathi take the tip, which by now was producing a steady stream of precum, back into her mouth to begin sucking. With both hands folded neatly in her lap, the sorceress bobbed her head back and forth on the floor of her own throne room.

As Hellebron watched, she rested a single hand on the back of her pet’s head, encouraging her to take it deeper and deeper. “Who could ever believe Malekith’s own mother was such a talented cocksucker? But you still have much to learn about how to please your new master.” Hellebron once against took hold of Morathi’s ersatz horns, this time with both hands, and widened her stance for thrusting. “Allow me to be your instructor.”

A single thrust buried the full length of her cock back down Morathi’s snug throat. Hellebron didn’t hesitate in laying waste upon the addled sorceress, fucking her face with all the pent-up rage and aggression of countless centuries. Hellebron’s rockhard cock battered away at the hag’s throat without a care, reshaping it into a hole perfectly fit for servicing her and her alone. Strangle choking noises arose from below as Morathi, even in this altered state, couldn’t stop herself from gurgling around the pillar of flesh each time it bottomed out into her stomach.

The Blood Queen had gotten so carried away in enjoying her new toy that she didn’t realize she was cumming until the first wad of cum shot along her shaft and splattered within Morathi’s throat. As having a dick was still a relatively new experience for Hellebron, the orgasm had come upon her suddenly and unexpectedly. “You’re not getting off that easy,” she growled even as she fired a few more cumshots inside before wrenching her cock from its fleshy confines and spewing the rest of her spunk all over Morathi’s face. The viscous cream made a mess of the sorceress’s stunning features, painting one of her most cultivated assets into a filthy portrait of sleaze.

“That’s a good look for you,” remarked Hellebron as she wiped the last bits of seed dribbling from her flagging dick all over Morathi’s nose. “But I know something that would look even better on you. A big, fat, pregnant belly.”

Morathi was flat on her back within seconds as the lustful crone descended upon her, ripping the skimpy thong from between the queen’s thick thighs. Hellebron gazed upon a sight few other Druchii, if any, had the privilege of seeing: the Hag Sorceress of Ghrond’s plump pussy, perfectly sculpted as a work of art. But Hellebron wasn’t so much interested in how perfect it looked more so than how much she could wreck it with her big, fat cock, and so she quickly pressed her tip up against the dry folds.

No amount of resistance would stop the High Priestess from defiling her nemesis’s womanhood, and thus she pressed onward despite the lack of lubrication. If the sensation of raw cock burrowing through her unprepared pussy phased Morathi whatsoever, she certainly didn’t seem to show it by the way she merely laid back with her eyes toward the high vaulted ceiling. It was all the same to Hellebron, who kept pushing until her hips pressed firmly against Morathi’s inner thighs and the hanging ball sack nestled against the crack of her ass.

“Now, let’s see if my seed can impregnate you, shall we?” Hellebron turned Morathi over partly onto her side and lifted one of her slender legs up to hang over the High Priestess’s shoulder, and from that kneeling position she began thrusting into the sorceress’s pussy with driven intent. “I can see it now,” taunted Hellebron as she rutted away. “The shame you’d feel of carrying my progeny within the very same womb that birthed Malekith. To be brought so low by an inferior witch. Oh, I can only imagine how it would rankle you so.”

For just the briefest of moments, Morathi’s eyes regained their focus, rolling in their sockets until they looked upward at the crone abusing her body. “Fuh… Fuck you…”

“Oh? Is there something of you still left in there, my little cocksleeve?” asked Hellebron with a chuckle. “Good. I was worried this wouldn’t be any fun.” With a swift slap on Morathi’s thick butt cheeks, she doubled her efforts upon the prone witch’s pussy, driving into her with every ounce of force that her body could muster. The echoing sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the empty throne room, interrupted only by the occasional grunt from the minimally-present Morathi.

As Hellebron’s thrusts slowly became deeper and more heavy, she leaned over her entranced fucktoy and roughly groped a bouncing tit. “I’m glad you’re awake for this. I wanted to see the expression upon your face when I stain your depths with my seed for the first time.” And just as promised, Hellebron gave one final, purposeful thrust and spewed the first load of cum into Morathi’s womb.

The powerful sorceress was helpless to do anything but feel the full sensation of being seeded as she was filled to the brim. It seemed as though Hellebron had been gifted not only with an unbelievably massive cock but also a set of healthy testicles capable of producing enough cum to put even the most prized of breeding slaves to shame. Morathi’s depths were packed full within seconds, every nook and cranny of her womb so thoroughly drenched that it felt as though the foul cream was seeping into other parts of her body. Indeed, there was so much of the thick spunk that it began to shoot back out her pussy, blasting almost full-force from the battered lips clenched around the base of Hellebron’s dick and forming an obscene puddle on the floor.

“How glorious,” remarked Hellebron as she pulled her cum-coated cock out and looked down to admire the devastation she had brought upon Morathi. The thick cream was still bubbling up from within, and the excess was overflowing from the gaping once-pristine pussy and running down her ass and thighs. It was the most satisfying image Hellebron had ever seen in her life. “But we’re not done yet.”

Morathi of course couldn’t do anything but submit as she was rolled over onto her stomach and then pulled up onto her hands and knees. Kneeling in the filthy puddle of cum as more of it poured from her stuffed pussy and added to the pool, the dark elf queen shuddered involuntarily as Hellebron’s hands fell upon her glorious ass. The High Priestess of Khaine played with Morathi’s thick cheeks, slapping them just to watch the satisfying jiggle and spreading them wide to get a good look at the puckered hole hiding in the valley. It was such a delicious, tantalizing sight that Hellebron couldn’t resist from diving in.

The sorceress gasped as soon as she felt her rival’s tongue punch against her sphincter. It wiggled with a mind of its own and slathered the tight hole with spit until it was just wet enough for the tip to delve deeper. Morathi lowered her head between her shoulders and balled both hands into fists as she endured the unwanted rimjob. Yet as much as she detested such shameful treatment, she couldn’t hold back the stifled moans that began to creep out from her throat.

Hellebron smiled with her head buried between the sorceress’s voluminous cheeks. As much as she wanted to mock Morathi further, she wanted even more to keep tonguing her backdoor and thus didn’t dare pull away. There would be plenty of time under her new rule for Hellebron to verbally degrade the deposed witch, but right now she only wanted to taste Morathi’s forbidden ass. Many had gazed lustfully at its supreme form – and indeed Morathi had delighted in lording her butt’s perfection over everyone else – and now it was Hellebron’s sole right and privilege to eat it out. Her tongue dove in with ravenous hunger, writhing deeply against the tight inner walls that were clenching so hard to keep it out.

Only after she finally had her fill did Hellebron remove her tongue and take her place kneeling behind the prostrate queen. With both hands firmly grasping Morathi’s wide hips, she slapped her gigantic pussy-breaking dick between the valley of her butt cheeks and began to slowly saw it back and forth teasingly. “Truthfully, I’m a little disappointed how easy it was to conquer your mind and body,” said Hellebron. “I thought you’d put up more of a fight, but it turns out you were truly as weak as I always thought you were. Your power was nothing but an illusion.”

As more and more of Morathi’s senses returned to her, the defiant sorceress managed to speak clearly for the first time. “You’re still a second-rate witch,” she hissed, turning her head ever so slightly to look back at Hellebron. “Your feeble spell couldn’t even hold back my will long enough for you to finish this clumsy display.”

“Good, you’re coming around. Protest all you like, but your body has no choice in the matter,” said Hellebron as she brought her hand down swiftly and delivered a harsh slap upon Morathi’s ass. “There will be plenty of time later to mold your mind into an obedient slave, but right now I’m only interested in breaking your body.” A nasty grin spread across Hellebron’s lips as she pressed the fat cockhead up against the puckered hole. “I’ve claimed your womb as my own, and now I’m going to break your ass. Once all of Naggaroth bears witness to my seed dripping from every one of your holes, my authority shall be absolute.”

Morathi snarled as the first inch of cock penetrated her asshole. It was impossible to ignore, so hot and unyielding as it claimed her anal passage for Hellebron’s own, yet Morathi wasn’t about to let the crone think she won. “Your cock is almost as pathetic as you are. The least you could have done was learn how to use it before walking into my tower.”

“You still speak so boldly down on all fours like an animal,” taunted Hellebron as she sank the rest of her cock into Morathi’s ass until her hips smacked up against those toned cheeks. “I have always appreciated your fiery spirit, if only so that I might have the pleasure of eventually breaking it. Your body is truly oh so delectable,” Hellebron purred as she snaked a hand down the sorceress’s hip, thigh, and around to her trim stomach, “But I will have all of you: mind, body, and spirit.”

The first thrust was fast and vicious, and it set the pace for Hellebron’s rutting as she was unwilling to give Morathi even a second to recuperate. With another hard spank on the hag’s pale buttocks, she pounded away at her tight ass with every intention of loosening it up for good. Morathi’s anus was not only the tightest hole of her beautiful body but also the most pleasing around Hellebron’s cock. The fleshy walls contracted hard around the burrowing shaft, desperate to force it out, but the firm grip Hellebron had on the elf’s hips would not allow it.

Morathi shuddered as the enormous cock plundered her ass, penetrating so deeply that it felt as though it were tickling her spine. She groaned involuntarily, unable to force down the pleasure that was bubbling up from the greatest ass-fucking of her life, which only pleased Hellebron and made her thrust away even harder. Not to be undone so easily, and after finally managing to exert some small amount of control over herself – though not enough to stop the whole torrid affair entirely – Morathi began to thrust back against the crone in both an attempt to throw off her pace and gain some amount of control. “Pathetic. You think the simple use of my body is enough to conquer me? You’re delusional.”

Morathi’s thick cheeks clapped loudly each time they smack against Hellebron’s hips, and the sound only hardened the High Priestess’s resolve to put the dark elf in her place. “Don’t waste your breath. Our game is over. Now and forever, you are mine.”

A slight shiver ran up Morathi’s back, signaling the oncoming release that she could no longer deny herself. But despite how good the cock felt, the sorceress was yet unwilling to give into Hellebron’s dominance and instead laughed mockingly at her abuser. “Your control has always been fleeting.”

“My control…” growled Hellebron as she gave the last few pumps into Morathi’s spasming anus, “Is absolute!” With an ear-splitting roar, she slammed every single inch of her beastly cock up Morathi’s backside, knocking her hips flat onto the floor. From this new prone position, Morathi could only gasp and squeal as her ass was flooded with seemingly gallons of thick cream, far enough up her body to feel it threatening her stomach. The sheer heat and richness of the load made Morathi’s eyes roll back in raw lust and she could no longer hold back her own orgasm. The Hag Queen’s blissful cries rang throughout her throne room as Hellebron’s spurting cock brought her to a screaming climax.

Watching her hated rival cum all over her dick and lose herself in mind-blanking pleasure was everything Hellebron could have hoped for, and it only made her own release that much more enjoyable. Her orgasm seemed unending with more and more of the gooey spunk firing up Morathi’s ass until it seemed she would be clogged for weeks. With no end in sight of her own climax, Hellebron’s eyes became unfocused as the pleasure radiated outward from her crotch, spreading like warm fire from her toes to the top of her head. The entire world swirled around Hellebron and blurred at the edges of her vision.

Yet even lost in the labyrinth of unending pleasure, Hellebron had the briefest presence of mind to notice the fabric of reality unraveling. The tall ebony pillars of Morathi’s chamber melted like wax candles down to the base, and the floor suddenly fell away into inky black nothing. All that existed was the tight, clenching ass squeezing the life out of her pulsing cock and the voluptuous body of Morathi thrusting back as if to coax even more seed from her rapidly-draining balls.

When reality finally snapped into place, the exhausted Hellebron strangely found herself seated upon Morathi’s own throne, yet she did not have the mental fortitude to even question how she got there in the first place. Instead she merely stared straight forward at Morathi’s naked and slender back as the Hag Queen gyrated atop her cock. Hellebron’s tongue hung from her mouth with drool running down her chin like a mindless puppet. She was distantly aware of the sound of cruel laughter, but the tell-tale sign of her balls contracting into another powerful orgasm drove all such concerns from her head only to replace them with raw pleasure.

Sensing the coming tide, Morathi tossed her dark hair over her shoulder as she bounced her ass up and down on her pet’s cock. As the first spurt fired within her bowels, the Hag Queen pulled hard on the chain wrapped around her hand that connected to the collar around Hellebron’s neck. “Cum for me, whore. Cum for your queen.”

The mindless High Priestess naturally had no choice but to obey, and her body convulsed on the throne as she emptied her load into Morathi’s ass. The Hag Queen purred as she received the hot seed, rubbing her belly as it poured into her body and filled her so deliciously. She continued to ride the cock, her hips swirling to wring out every last drop. Only when the flow finally ceased did Morathi look back to find Hellebron a completely addled mess, her face frozen in pleasure with eyes rolled back to be near entirely white.

“What a pity,” sighed Morathi as she slowly rose up to savor the sensation of the cock pulling from her ass. The sorceress’ anus clung to every inch, refusing to let go. Once she stood back on her own feet, Morathi turned as if to present her gaping ass, as well as the seed dripping freely down her legs, to her gathered entourage of loyal subjects, including the two witches Hellebron had brought along. They had been shackled and forced to watch the breaking of their leader. “This was over far too quickly for my liking.”

The Hag Queen waved dismissively at Hellebron’s retinue. “Execute them. But for her…” As Morathi glanced over the seated and still-spasming form of the High Priestess, her eyes were instantly drawn to the soft yet still very impressive cock dangling between her legs. “Take her to the dungeon. I shall be along shortly to… interrogate her further,” she said with a wicked grin.


	2. A Beastly Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In search for a rare alchemical ingredient found on the other side of the world, Morathi sends away a platoon of her most trusted dark elf soldiers with the task of bringing back a new prize to fulfill her desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

Few who ignored the authority of Morathi lived to tell their tale, and when the sorceress gave a command it was expected to be obeyed. Thus did a dark elf caravan set out many months ago on a perilous quest that took them across treacherous seas to the Old World. Beset on all sides by foes from the very beginning, those loyal to the Hag Queen fought off raids from the primitive wood elves, fought soldiers of the human Empire, and even earned themselves a few grudges in the eyes of the prideful dwarves. All in the name of Morathi, knowing that only a lingering death awaited them in the homeland should they return as failures. Finally, after a long and bloody conflict with the beastmen, the convoy begin the long journey back to Naggaroth with their prized cargo in tow.

The snowy plains and sharp crags were an odd comfort for the dark elves as they made the long and winding trek through freezing valleys to the citadel of Ghrond. When finally they set foot within the dark halls, no welcoming party or celebration awaited them – just the cold, silent acknowledgement of a duty fulfilled. They led their trophy, clasped in irons and chains, up the winding stairwells to their queen’s audience chamber. There, seated upon her throne in the very same room she had brought Hellebron so low just a few weeks earlier, Morathi watched them approach with calculating eyes and a smirk of satisfaction.

“Mistress,” said the lead dark elf with a deep bow. When they had set out, she was merely fourth in their company’s chain of command, a testament to their casualties in the name of pleasing their queen. “As you commanded, we have returned with your prize.”

The dark sorceress finally rose to inspect her gift. From a distance the prisoner could be mistaken for an unremarkable beastman, but Morathi knew better. As she approached the foul creature with measured steps, she drank in the sight of the towering slab of muscle and fur, which regarded the deadly Hag Queen with as little interest as it might spare a human peasant. That very indifference and complete lack of fear fascinated Morathi; she had heard tales of the beastmen and how they waged total war against the Asrai, Empire, and even the equally savage Greenskins without hesitation. Born out of chaos, they were intriguing test subjects, and now Morathi finally had one all to herself

She studied the shackled beast meticulously, approaching it with measured steps. As per her instructions, this particular specimen was a female. Morathi, for all her accumulated knowledge, didn’t know whether that classified it as a beastwoman or just another mutation of the species, but she was eager to learn more. From the tales she had heard, the sorceress had fully expected the creature to have the features of a humanoid goat, and while it did possess a few such characteristics – particularly the legs, horns, and cloven feet of a goat – the rest of its body was a cacophony of other mismatched parts: the feline eyes and ears of a cat, the snout and tusks of a boar, and the torso and arms of a human. All of it covered in a dense layer of matted, mud and snow-caked body hair.

But this was no ordinary beastwoman, and the reason her Druchii’s long journey spoke to the rarity of this one’s condition. Standing nude in the sorceress’s presence, the creature could not hide the massive cock dangling between her legs. It hung heavy with an immense weight, gently swaying back and forth like a hammer with a cockhead nearly as thick as a balled fist. Morathi eyed it greedily, having waited so long to see something so magnificent. Instantly she knew that this beast would be more than enough for her grand designs, and she could wait no longer to begin.

“You have done well, captain.” Morathi also nodded to each of the dark elf soldiers in turn. “All of you have gone above and beyond in my name. You are to be commended.” She beckoned over one of her own handmaidens and gave a simple command. “See that their every desire is fulfilled. Let there be no doubt as to my generosity to those who serve me well.”

Only after all the road-weary Druchii had been escorted from the room did Morathi turn to her remaining servants, those elves most loyal to her. Among them were a small number of witch elves, but most were domesticated handmaidens that saw to Morathi’s every need. “Take the specimen to my sanctum,” said the sorceress. “The ritual was waited long enough.”

They took the beast away, flanking the quarrelsome creature on every side as they walked through the halls. The places around her wrists and ankles where the iron shackles sat had been chaffed from constant struggling since leaving the Old World behind, and the well-endowed beast showed no sign of obeying in the halls of Ghrond. Even with such little hope of escape, the beastwoman’s tempestuous attitude had not cooled.

They traveled from the crest of the citadel where Morathi’s thrown sat down into the deepest bowels of the sorceress’s lair. Long, foreboding corridors filled with scant torches and long, stretching shadows were by now second-nature to the resident dark elves, and while a lesser being might have been intimidated by the setting, their prisoner was not. After a good deal of walking, the escort finally arrived within the ritual chamber where Morathi planned to hold her ceremony. None of her servants knew exactly what the purpose for the ritual was, nor how it would be conducted, but it was not their place to ask questions of the Hag Queen.

The Druchii took the beastwoman into a side room specifically to prepare her for the upcoming rite. None of them were yet willing to unshackle the beast, but then again they didn’t have to either. A large metal tub filled with water sat in the center, and after a few harsh shoves of encouragement, they managed to coerce the beast into the bath. As the witch elves stood back with their sharp blades at the ready, the handmaidens stepped forward with handcloths and various soaps. Morathi had certain conditions that needed to be met, and she would not abide a filthy beast in her presence.

They scrubbed away at the beastwoman’s body for what seemed like hours, washing away a lifetime’s worth of accumulated filth and grime. So much dirt, blood, and feces fell off the captive’s body that the elves had to pause long enough to bring in a new vat of fresh water to replace the tainted bath. While half of the handmaidens scrubbed down the mutant’s body, the rest used fine combs and brushes to untangle her matted body hair. By the time they had finished, the beastwoman no longer reeked of death and disease. Even a few select oils and perfumes from Morathi’s private stock had been sprinkled upon the beast’s body as per her request.

When they escorted the still-bound creature back into the ritual chamber, they found Morathi waiting for them. The Hag Queen herself stood before a waist-high stone altar covered with lit candles and burning incense. On the floor had been drawn a large pentagram, the lines of which glowed a scarlet hue from the subtle magics imbued within it. Morathi watched and waited patiently as her servants guided the creature into the center of the room, and only then did she step up to her new subject. For all her power and status, the sorceress’s total height barely came up to the beastwoman’s chest, but true to her nature Morathi wasn’t intimidated the slightest in the presence of the towering hulk of pure muscle and rage.

The efforts of her servants was immediately appreciated by Morathi. With her senses were no longer under constant assault from the prisoner’s rank stench, she was able to look upon her without needing to hold back the constant desire to vomit. The two of them sized each other up, the beastwoman glaring down at the relatively tiny elf with narrowed eyes and flared nostrils. For her part, Morathi retained a wicked smirk as she met the stare. “Do you have a name, beast? Or shall I simply call you pet?”

“Not pet,” rumbled the mutant prisoner. It spoke in an incredibly vulgar tongue, which of course Morathi understood perfectly fine among all the other languages of the world. “Maughaz.”

“A beautiful name,” said Morathi with as much dripping sarcasm as she could muster. She reached up with a single hand and gently caressed the underside of Maughaz’s chin, as if she would a domesticated animal, to which the beastwoman snarled and shook her head defiantly. “Well then, my dear Maughaz, you ought to consider yourself lucky to have been chosen for such a special purpose. I have seen fit to rescue you from the squalor of your homeland and brought you here where you can be pampered in the lap of luxury. So long as you behave.”

“Behave.” Maughaz growled the word with great hatred. “Man-filth want behave. Kill man-filth for less.”

A high-pitched laugh echoed throughout the room at Morathi’s great amusement. “Your killing days are over, I’m afraid. No, no, from this day forward you will serve a much greater purpose.” She pressed a hand against Maughaz’s furry chest. “Can you guess what that purpose might be, my pet?”

Maughaz snarled at the elf’s belittling attitude. “Don’t care.”

“Very well. You’ll find out soon enough.” Their conversation concluded, Morathi walked back to her spot in front of the altar, her hips swaying side to side beneath the meager purple skirt in an exaggerated way. Maughaz’s eyes were immediately drawn to the sorceress’s wonderous backside, and her enormous animal-like cock twitched with the first signs of arousal. Without the elf’s poisonous words to rile her up, the beastwoman’s primal anger had simmered down only to be replaced by a much more potent emotion: lust. Maughaz eyed the Hag Queen wantonly without the slightest bit of shame, tracing over every inch of exposed skin with her gaze.

The rest of the gathered Druchii spread out around the shackled beastwoman in a large circle, maintaining a respectful distance from both the prisoner and their queen. The witch elves each raised their blades toward the ceiling and gave a shrill howl not unlike their battle cries in the field, while Morathi herself lifted a large horned skull off the altar. It looked to have come from the body of a beastman not unlike Maughaz, although the horns were more curved like a bull’s, and the top of the head had been cut away to allow the hollow insides to be filled. Indeed, as Morathi raised the skull high over her head, she tilted it just slightly until a stream of liquid poured forth from the mouth and splashed upon Morathi’s half-nude body.

Maughaz stood in-place and watched with rapt attention as the sorceress covered herself in the oil-like substance which made her skin glistened in the candlelight. There wasn’t much of the fluid, just enough to cover her body in a thin, glossy sheen. When all the content had been emptied from the skull, Morathi placed it back upon the altar and set about rubbing the oil sensually across her skin to ensure every bit of tantalizing flesh had been covered. It was all for the purpose of the ritual, but to Maughaz it was a lewd display that only flaunted the elf’s voluptuous body. Her beastly cock rose in response.

As if that wasn’t enough to ignite the beastwoman’s innate desires, the next part of the ceremony would be the ultimate test. The steady beating of drums filled the chamber as a few handmaidens outside the circle pounded on their instruments as they chanted in their native tongue. Words and music rang throughout the sanctum as the acrid incense had finally filled enough of the room to burn Maughaz’s nostrils. She shifted uncomfortably in her place atop the pentagram, and despite herself the unknown scent was enough to cause her cock to hardened even further until it was nearly bobbing parallel to the floor. It pointed toward Morathi, who by now had slowly and very deliberately begun to gyrate her body to the drumbeat.

With both arms raised overhead, Morathi joined her servants in their chanting, her voice much louder and more commanding above theirs. Maughaz had no idea what they were saying, but that didn’t stop their spoken spell from having a subtle affect upon her. Slowly yet surely the beast could feel a dense foggy haze descend upon her mind that smothered all rationale thought – if the savage creature had much to begin with. More and more she felt her latent urges becoming inflamed, all of which were hyper focused upon the writhing sorceress in front of her. Throughout the entire performance, Morathi continued to swing her wide hips in a gentle rhythm, even spinning in the midst of her dance until her back was turned to Maughaz, giving the beastwoman a good eyeful of her swaying ass.

All the while, with every second that passed Maughaz’s turgid cock would swell bigger and bigger. Slowly it rose to full mast as blood rushed to fill every thick inch straining toward the gyrating sorceress. When Morathi turned back around, she was pleasantly surprised to find the beastwoman finally ready for her. With a knowing smile, the sorceress elegantly shimmied back toward Maughaz, her eyes glued to the gigantic dick that awaited her attention.

“Very nice,” whispered Morathi as she reached out and laid a hand upon the shaft. It twitched instantly upon her touch and a dribble of precum fell to the floor. Morathi clicked her tongue at the waste, but that didn’t stop her from continuing to stroke the cock, prompting more and more of the translucent fluid to seep out. Maughaz seemed to be locked in a trance, her eyes rolled back and tongue hanging loosely from her mouth. Every muscle in her body tensed and shuddered as she stood frozen in-place before the Hag Queen, but distantly she was aware of the pleasure surging through her body from the dark elf’s hand.

But that wasn’t enough for Morathi, and she moved onto the next step of the ritual. Since the beast was so tall and kneeling would make their height disparity even more troublesome, Morathi instead had to settle for bending over so that her lips could touch Maughaz’s cock. The Hag Queen placed a long trail of kisses along her newest pet’s throbbing shaft, coaxing even more of the precum to pour forth. When just enough had beaded on the tip that it looked as if it would break and splash to the floor, Morathi swiftly wrapped her mouth around the cockhead and slurped down the salty treat. Up above, Maughaz heaved at the sensation of warm lips and wet tongue caressing her sensitive flesh, yet she could do little about it in her enthralling trance.

“I must have your seed,” gasped Morathi as she pulled back, the rhythm of the distant drums beating in her ears. “Every part of you belongs to me now.” As if to back up her claim, Morathi ducked low under the swaying cock and pressed her lips against one of Maughaz’s swollen balls. She buried her petite nose into the wrinkled flesh and inhaled a great lungful of the beast’s musk which had her eyes roll back in abject pleasure. Each nut was nearly the size of a grapefruit, but that didn’t stop Morathi from wrapping her lips around one and trying to suck as much of it into her mouth as possible.

The sorceress spent several minutes sucking away at each cum-filled ball until she had her fill, pulling away with lurid slurps. All the while precum continued to drip from Maughaz’s cockhead and drizzle across Morathi’s back. Oil and pre mixed together against the Hag Queen’s skin, making it glow with radiance, but Morathi quickly decided that she preferred it in her mouth than on her body. Her soft lips returned to the tip and engulfed it, drawing the bulbous head into her sucking maw. With the cockhead locked into her mouth and every delicious drop pouring into her belly, Morathi could now focus her attention on fitting as many inches of beast-cock down her throat as she could muster.

The other dark elves in the room never once faltered in their part of the ritual, continuing to dance and play even as their queen serviced the beast. Any of the more primitive races might have thought lesser of their leader for debasing herself in such a crude manner, but the Druchii knew better. None would so much as dare to think ill of Morathi no matter how much cock she sucked in their presence. They knew it was all not just in the sorceress’s best interests but the entire dark elven people. Whatever her intention, Morathi’s seduction of the beast would surely enrich their people and further their mastery over this world as a result. They felt privileged to be in the presence of Morathi’s master plans.

Yet for all her magical gifts and boundless intellect, none of that mattered when it came to fitting cock into her mouth. Morathi simply didn’t have the physical ability to accommodate Maughaz’s girth, and soon her jaw was aching from the strain. With great disappointment, the sorceress pulled off the dick and noted with great irritation that the watermark from her spit had only gone three inches past the tip. Morathi would have immediately lashed out with great fury if she had anyone to blame but herself. Instead, the Hag Queen simply had to accept defeat, yet she knew there was more than one way to obtain that coveted beastwoman seed.

When Morathi pulled off her top and at last freed her magnificent breasts from their confinement, not a single dark elf in the room could help but look upon them in the middle of their tasks. The Hag Queen had a body without equal, and her fabulous breasts were no exception. Morathi never revealed them without due cause, and thus it was an occasion that no Druchii in their right mind could pass up to gaze upon their glory. A pair of perky, blushing nipples perfectly complemented her pale skin, and both tits maintain the buoyancy of infinite youth thanks to the sorceress’s closely guarded magical secrets.

Not that Maughaz, still lost deep within her trance, was even capable of appreciating the gift of having Morathi’s soft, creamy breasts wrapped around her dick. The beastwoman could only stare straight ahead, drooling dumbly like so many of the simple livestock her kind resembled, as the finest bosom in all of Naggaroth – likely in the entire world no less – enveloped her throbbing, precum-leaking shaft. Yet despite their majesty, even Morathi’s chest proved incapable of handling the sheer size of Maughaz’s cock. The dark elf’s breasts could only cover a fraction of the impossible length with a remaining two-thirds yet to be smothered by titflesh, and the girth was so immense that Morathi just barely managed to fully wrap both breasts around it.

But the powerful Druchii wasn’t upset. If anything, she was all the more glad for the challenge, for only such a well-endowed subject could prove capable of giving her the amount of cum she was after. With that signature devilish smirk upon her lips, Morathi slowly began to pump her tits down the shaft, head titled to the side as the flared tip pushed up past her face. She leaned in and deeply inhaled of Maughaz’s rich and potent musk, which made her shiver in anticipation. Mixing business with pleasure had never been so delicious, and already Morathi could feel a dampness starting to bloom within her panties.

Although she would never admit it, even the Hag Queen herself was a little uncertain how to go about pleasuring such a daunting pillar of flesh. In all her years, such a magnificent specimen didn’t come into her life very often, yet Morathi always approached each one with enthusiasm to relearn old tricks. As she continued her diligent titjob, the sorceress made sure to note each response she coaxed out of Maughaz’s cock: the subtle twitching of the hard flesh, the way the thick veins running down the shaft pulsed, the ebb and flow of the sticky precum pouring from the tip. Every bit of feedback was a sign that Morathi was that much closer to pushing her new pet over the brink.

“Cum for me,” cooed Morathi gently as she slid her breasts all the way down to the root with Maughaz’s heavy balls pressing against her ribs. The weight of them felt divine against her body but not nearly as much as the cock throbbing with imminent release felt between her tits. Precum leaked from the head and cascaded down her chest in such an amount that it rivaled a lesser species’ own release. Morathi had to hold back the urge to smear the sticky fluid across her skin like lotion, instead keeping her focus on pumping the shuddering shaft. She could tell Maughaz was close.

Shifting closer to press the beast’s entire cock against her body, Morathi tilted her head back and prepared herself to be bathed in a dense layer of that potent seed. One hand quickly flew down to cup her balls and gently stroked the underside to encourage Maughaz’s climax. The Hag Queen would not be denied; when she wanted someone to cum on demand, they came.

However, as experienced as Morathi was in milking her many toys, she had never contended with the likes of the beastman race and that latent primal savagery that always lurked beneath the surface of their subconscious, ready to be unleashed at a moment’s notice. The stimulation became too much for Maughaz, and at last the animal within finally broke free at the cusp of her climax. A bellowing howl of pure need announced the breaking of the spell that held Maughaz’s mind in check. Her libido had been fully awakened, and no dark elf trickery could hold her back any longer. With a strength previously hidden, she snapped the chain holding together the shackles on her wrists with effortless ease.

The beastwoman was upon Morathi in the blink of an eye, and before she could even attempt a response the sorceress found herself lifted up, spun around, and bent over the altar with Maughaz’s heavy furred body pressed up against her. The oil she had covered herself with served as an excellent conductor for their joined body heat, and already Morathi could feel herself becoming flush from the contact. Yet none of that compared to the rockhard cock that was now grinding insistently against her covered rump, and the sheer material of her skirt did little to protect her from feeling the full heat and weight of the beast’s member.

Instantly, the assembled witch elves moved to stop the impudent creature from molesting their queen, likely by severing its head from the neck, but Morathi’s command was loud and clear. “Stop! Return to your places! The ritual cannot – hnngh! – be interrupted!” she said even as the fat length grinded between her plump thighs.

The Druchii looked at each other in confusion, but they quickly returned to their places nonetheless. Second guessing the master of Ghrond was a sure death sentence, and no matter how the situation may appear to their untrained eyes, they knew better than to doubt Morathi had the situation well under control. Surely she had the beast right where she wanted it, they assured themselves. Thus did they resume their performances, waving their glinting blades into the air as the steady beating of drums resumed.

However, Morathi still found herself pinned between stone and beast, and she had little recourse but to stay in-place as Maughaz dry humped her body. The beastwoman was operating purely on instinct, eyes glazed over and tongue hanging from an open mouth. Droplets of spittle rained down upon Morathi’s elegant, slender back as she was rocked back and forth by each thrust. Precum started to dribble from the tip and smear across her bare thighs each time Maughaz drew back, and the stench was so powerful that Morathi could smell it even over the incense burning in front of her face. The heat from both the candles and her own body also seemed to be activating the precum slathered across her breasts, and the latent pheromones acted like a strong aphrodisiac that set her writhing body alight.

But simply grinding against the contemptuous elf wasn’t enough for Maughaz, and she set her sight upon a delectable feast: Morathi’s decadent ass. The first order of business was to remove the flimsy barriers that separated Maughaz from her prize, and she did so by effortlessly ripping away the purple skirt followed by the scant, almost pointless thong underneath. With both of the sorceress’s slick holes now bared to her sight, it was as if Maughaz had entered a whole new trance on her own volition as she gazed down at them in stunned appreciation. Thick dollops of saliva dripped from her open mouth and splashed across the elf’s ass and pussy, wetting them in preparation for when the beastwoman finally made her move.

In the end, Maughaz decided upon the sorceress’s tantalizing asshole, and she rolled out her tongue to taste the most forbidden of holes. Inch after inch of pure, undulating muscle unfurled out from the beastwoman’s mouth until nearly a foot of pink tongue dangled past her lips. Morathi looked back over her shoulder and let out only the slightest of gasps at the monstrous appendage and the clear designs the beast had for its use. Maughaz had to take a good step back and hunch over the tiny dark elf to reach, but the effort was well worth it as soon as the tip of her tongue made contact with Morathi’s wrinkled star. Her anus twitched and puckered at the slimy touch, and the Hag Queen’s entire body tensed up as the pointed tip wiggled back and forth. Another hushed gasp fell from Morathi’s lips when the tongue finally pushed and firmly wedged itself within her taut rosebud.

Compared to Maughaz’s massive cock, what her tongue lacked in sheer girth and strength it made up for in flexibility. Morathi gave out soft moans of bliss as it writhed deeply within her bowels, pressing against her sensitive inner walls and coating them in slippery saliva. Maughaz pressed on, pushing more and more of her tongue into the trembling Druchii until the ring of her ass was stretched around the base. The slender, squirming mass curled and twisted deep within and made the proud dark elf clutch at the altar’s edge as pleasure washed over her body.

Maughaz spent several long minutes enjoying the taste of Morathi’s ass, slurping away and hollowing out her depths. Each second of mind-numbing bliss was practically torture for the poor elf who had so little control over the situation that she wasn’t even capable of cumming from the stimulating. It was maddening how the squirming tongue was just enough to raise her just to the heights of climatic release without fully pushing her over the edge. With gritted teeth and eyes screwed shut, Morathi could do nothing but continue to ride out the humiliating experience of a beastwoman eating out her ass.

Luckily, Maughaz soon had her fill and pulled out the entire length of tongue with a long, slow slurp. Though her thirst had been sated, Maughaz still held an insatiable hunger for dark elf booty that could only be satisfied another way, which became obvious once she slapped the full length of her cock against Morathi’s tailbone. The sorceress groaned as she was suddenly reminded of the presence of that beastly dick, and she braced herself for whatever devious intentions the monster had in store for her body next. Every thick inch dragged back through the valley of her fat asscheeks before the tip dipped low and nestled up against her tight yet slightly gaping hole, now dripping wet and ready for cock. A deep growl of lust rumbled from within Maughaz’s chest as she took hold of Morathi’s wide hips and pulled the dark elf back into her shaft.

A shrill, feminine cry mingled with the beating drums as the flared cockhead popped past the tight entrance. Morathi regretfully noted that she ought to have put greater effort into swallowing more of Maughaz’s cock if she had thought it’d be going up her ass dry, but luckily the beastwoman’s oral service had well-lubricated her anal passage. Yet despite the immense wetness of her bowels, taking a dick of such great size still proved a painful challenge, and Morathi shuddered and groaned with each fat inch forced up her ass. Unlike her throat, the elf’s backside was proving more capable of taking the impossible cock, thought not without the help of a few insistent thrusts from Maughaz each time she met the slightest bit of resistance.

Morathi half groaned and sighed when finally Maughaz held still after fitting more than half her cock inside the elf. Speared so helplessly on the fattest dick she had ever contended with, the Hag Queen’s asshole looked absolutely ruined from the way it twitched and seized around the shaft, but nothing could prepare her for when the beastwoman began to move. It burned in the most fantastic way, setting Morathi’s entire body afire with burning lust. Rivulets of her own juices poured from her bare pussy and down both quivering thighs each time Maughaz smacked her hips up against the elven rump. The cock fucking her raw was far too big for her body, yet that’s what made the dirty deed all the more delicious for the depraved Druchii. A small trickle of drool fell from the corner of Morathi’s mouth, and her eyes rolled back in pleasure as her ass-fucking began in earnest.

For the horny beastwoman, whose well-endowed mutation was considered aberrant even among her own race, the warm depths of Morathi’s ass were a gift. Unable to reproduce and seen unfit to breed her own kind, Maughaz rarely had such opportunity to vent her lust, which raged just as hotly as typical beastmen. But now, with the voluptuous dark elf bent over and offered up so readily, she was finally getting the chance to unleash her unbridled desires. Maughaz rutted into Morathi mercilessly, her thrusts increasing in tempo until the brutal beating against her asscheeks were nearly as loud as the drums. She cared not for the watchful eyes of the other Druchii nor the agonizing yet rapturous screams of the sorceress herself. All that matter to Maughaz was the exquisite hole wrapped around her throbbing cock and the encroaching tingle of an explosive release.

Every last ounce of beastwoman muscle heaved with effort as Maughaz drove into the moaning elf, all in the single-minded purpose of dumping her load inside a warm body. Morathi threw her head back and screamed as one particularly rough thrust not only stretched her anus to its furthest limits yet but also smashed that swinging ballsack up against her drenched cunt-lips, and the flailing tresses of hair caught Maughaz’s eye. Instinct drove her to further assert her dominance by reaching out and grabbing hold of Morathi’s silky dark locks, pulling back on them in a total display of control. The sorceress screamed once more as she was yanked back, her spine bent at the beastwoman’s command. Forced to arch upward as she was fucked so brutally, Morathi gasped for each precious breath as her tits bounced from the force of her anal reaming.

Dominating the haughty dark elf and breaking her upon cock satisfied every instinct in Maughaz’s mind. Her entire race was built for the sole purpose of conquering the other peoples of this world, to shatter their spirits and breed their women. It was a very tempting prospect for Maughaz to pull out and penetrate her womb to do just that, but neither did she dare to leave the elf’s inviting ass before it was properly ruined. She glared down at the moaning, babbling Hag Queen with equal parts disdain and possessiveness, knowing she had successfully turned the tables on the arrogant bitch and made her the pet. “Elf cocksleeve,” Maughaz snarled over the harsh slapping of flesh against flesh. “You break now.”

Morathi was too far lost in her own fog of lust to wonder at the beastwoman’s words, but the intention immediately became obvious as the first spurt of thick cream erupted within. The cock-stuffed elf cried out and sang her own climax as seemingly gallons of piping hot seed fired up her ass. With no chance of escape, every last drop rushed forth to fill every cavity in the sorceress’s bowels, making her entire lower body heavy with cum. Morathi’s legs shook wholly out of control as she came shamelessly from the thrill of being anally inseminated in front of her own servants. Through it all, they watched as the beast made a fucktoy of their queen, their own thighs growing wet with arousal as the unmistakable cries of raw pleasure filled their ears.

Only when the last drop of cum had been ejected from her shaft did Maughaz pull out and gaze down upon the ruination she had laid upon Morathi’s ass. The once-tight hole now gaped wide open, the withered entrance twitching hopeless within each passing second as it failed to properly close. Thick dollops of chunky cream dribbled from the elf’s anus, cascading between her legs and splashing against the stone floor. Morathi herself was a scrambled mess, her face lying against the altar with a daze, lethargic expression.

Maughaz, on the other hand, was more than ready for another round, and she grabbed hold of her still-hard dick and angled it toward the sorceress’s wet pussy. “Breed you now,” she grumbled, smearing Morathi’s own juices across her cockhead.

But the beastwoman would not get the chance to follow through on her threat. As if waking from a light nap, Morathi pushed herself up off the altar and twisted her upper body just enough to place a hand upon Maughaz’s furred chest. Instantly, a brilliant spell washed over her body and knocked the mighty creature flat on her back atop the glowing pentagram. Her body jerked once in a final act of defiance before it went slack into a deep slumber.

The Hag Queen stood over the subjugated beast with a wicked grin even as her anal creampie leaked all over the floor. “Bring me a flask,” ordered Morathi to a nearby servant as she shoved a couple fingers up her gaping asshole to hold back the tide of beastman cum. It felt so warm and satisfying gooey as the rich seed soaked within her bowels, yet as much as the Hag Queen wished she could have savored it all day, she had far more wicked intentions in mind for the potent ingredient.


End file.
